


Близко, еще ближе

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто бы мог подумать, что несущийся с бешеной скоростью поезд раскачивается именно так, как нужно, если сумеешь правильно встать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Близко, еще ближе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на недельку АоКисе на Dairy.ru

В вагоне было настолько тесно, что будь Аомине сантиметров на двадцать ниже, давно задохнулся бы. Как все остальные пассажиры выживали, он не хотел думать. Кисе прижимался спиной к его груди и цеплялся одной рукой за свою сумку, а другой — за брюки Аомине, чтобы их не растащило по разным концам вагона. Пальцы то и дело соскальзывали вниз с относительно безопасного положения на ремне. Люди обступали их так плотно, что Аомине не мог даже двинуть руками, не говоря уже о том, чтобы зафиксировать как-нибудь ладонь Кисе, чтобы он перестал хвататься за его ширинку. Специально он это делал или нет, понять было невозможно — Аомине видел только встрепанный затылок, в который то и дело утыкался носом.

На очередной станции в вагон протолкнулась еще сотня людей — так, по крайней мере, показалось Аомине, когда его расплющило о закрытую дверь. Кисе охнул, отпустил наконец его брюки и тут же вжался в пах задницей. Аомине прикрыл глаза, провел носом у него за ухом и втянул воздух. И тут же одернул себя — место для заигрываний было, мягко говоря, неподходящим. Кисе вроде ничего не заметил, только вжался в него еще плотнее, когда поезд мотнуло на повороте. Пассажиры рядом чуть сдвинулись, и Аомине смог обхватить его одной рукой. Кисе снова охнул, выгнулся и потерся об него ягодицами.

За одну секунду в голове Аомине промелькнуло столько ругательств, что он не смог бы высказать и за десять минут. Ни душный вагон, ни напирающая со всех сторон толпа не помогали отвлечься от ощущений — под ладонью напрягались мышцы пресса, Кисе уже не просто вжимался в него, а слегка крутил бедрами и притирался все плотнее. Аомине скрипнул зубами и наклонил голову, надеясь, что никто не обратит внимания на его полыхающее лицо. И поймал взгляд Кисе — тот смотрел на него через плечо, улыбаясь уголком рта. Засранец не просто знал, что делает, он не собирался останавливаться.

— Я тебя придушу, — прошептал Аомине ему на ухо.

Кисе ухмыльнулся еще шире, закусил губу и слегка откинул голову назад, целенаправленно прижимаясь щекой к губам. Аомине сжал руку у него на животе, пытаясь его одернуть, но попал пальцами между пуговиц рубашки и коснулся гладкой горячей кожи. Поезд снова мотнуло, пальцы скользнули дальше под ткань, и Аомине понял, что все пропало. Неконтролируемое возбуждение накрыло так резко, что зашумело в ушах, а Кисе делал только хуже, продолжая тереться задницей о вставший член.

Ощущения были такими острыми, словно на них не было одежды. Даже еще сильнее — Аомине казалось, что они оба голые, обнимаются в вагоне, забитом людьми, которым нет до них никакого дела. Дикая смесь публичности и игнорирования, когда дозволено все, пока тебя не поймали за руку. Понимая, что надо бы остановиться, Аомине толкнулся бедрами вперед и прикусил ухо Кисе.

Остановиться стало невозможно, когда Кисе потянул его руку к своему паху. Аомине прижал напряженный член ладонью, помассировал головку — сильно, так что могло бы быть больно, но не сейчас. Он чувствовал жар, исходящий от шеи Кисе, слышал его тяжелое дыхание, такое громкое, что заглушало грохот несущегося по рельсам поезда и гул разговоров вокруг. Кисе легко толкался в его ладонь, только здесь, в забитом до отказа вагоне каждое движение казалось намного интимнее. Аомине и не знал, что ему нужно так мало, чтобы дойти до грани.

На следующей станции вокруг них стало посвободнее на несколько секунд, и Кисе успел развернуться, прежде чем новые пассажиры опять прижали их к двери. Они едва успели вцепиться друг другу в форменные пиджаки, дальше пошевелить руками не было никакой возможности. Аомине протолкнул колено между ног Кисе, тот вжал бедро в его пах и понимающе ухмыльнулся — они еще не закончили.

Кто бы мог подумать, что несущийся с бешеной скоростью поезд раскачивается именно так, как нужно, если сумеешь правильно встать. Им вообще не приходилось двигаться самим — да они и не смогли бы, — а сознание расплывалось, реальность осыпалась обрывками разговоров и стуком колес, поглощаемая стыдным, крышесносным удовольствием. Аомине сначала запретил себе думать, что он творит, а потом просто уже не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме бешеного жара в паху. Кисе прижался к нему так близко, что, казалось, можно ощутить, как пульсирует его член и наливается кровью головка. Он задержал дыхание, мышцы бедер окаменели, Аомине понял, что еще пара секунд — и Кисе кончит, и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Под зажмуренными веками хаотичными кадрами замельтешили воспоминания — напряженная вытянутая шея, царапающие стол пальцы, выгнутая поясница, стекающая по члену сперма. Кисе тихо, прерывисто всхлипнул, и Аомине кончил вслед за ним, оргазм был коротким, но ослепительно сильным.

Когда слух восстановился, Аомине услышал, как объявляют следующую станцию — как раз ту, где им надо было выходить. Он слегка подтолкнул Кисе коленом — тот подмигнул и смахнул со лба челку.

— И как мы теперь будем добираться до дома? — спросил Аомине.

— Забежим в туалет и переоденемся, — беззаботно ответил Кисе. — Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось.

Конечно, ему понравилось. Особенно интересно было наблюдать за Кисе, который добирался до туалета короткими перебежками по теневой стороне, прикрывая сумкой пятно на светлых форменных брюках.


End file.
